<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fever of the flesh by Trashdog13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763289">fever of the flesh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashdog13/pseuds/Trashdog13'>Trashdog13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leatherface (2017), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gore, Non-Graphic Violence, Violence, i cant think of any more tags, i hope you enjoy my murder babe, slashers, this is my own combination of worlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashdog13/pseuds/Trashdog13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you and your friends are looking for adventure! when suddenly your van gets a flat and you come in contact with the dangerous Hewitt family. <br/>(this story includes a combination of all leatherface adaptions focusing heavily on the 2003-2006 Thomas Hewitt. this is my personal interpretation of the Hewitt's and how they're dynamic would work if Thomas found himself a little crush. i try to keep my reader neutral i appearance so anyone can enjoy it! but this is my first time writing a X reader! i hope you enjoy!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leatherface | Jedidiah Sawyer/Original Female Character(s), Leatherface | Jedidiah Sawyer/You, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Original Female Character(s), Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. feverish.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        everybody in the meat processing business knows that you can’t cull, cook, or nurse a sick animal. Tarnishes the meat, makes it sour and tough. Even the worst of the worst know the standards when it comes to sick animals. And when we think of the worst, we think of the Hewitt’s.  The lee bros. meat processing plant was put out of business after multiple complaints of contaminated meat from the locals; it was after this, and the mysterious disappearance of the plant’s supervisor, that the Hewitt’s picked up the business of selling and producing meat for their small town. Selling all types of produce from the little gas station run by matriarch Luda mae.  There aint really anyone to buy anything from the shop hence why only the worst meat goes there, rotting pig heads and the thinnest slabs of meat from the cow. The one cutting up and packaging the meat is none other than Thomas Hewitt, the eldest recognized son of Luda mae. <br/>        Thomas Hewitt had always been a strange boy. He didn’t speak much and was often bullied by the other students for his facial deformities and neurological issues. Luda mae always explained that it had been a cold stormy night of his birth, though she obviously wouldn’t know that.<br/>        “storm aint a good time for any birthing to be done. Throws cattle off feed and makes the crop turn bad. But it was the storm that brought our little Thomas too us” she would coo while holding the boy’s arm as if he wasn’t standing In front of her dressed in rags and animal pelts. Thomas was around 3 when his tumors began to grow, starting out as small lumps which gradually grew with his age. The other kids poked fun at him but Luda Mae always insisted her boy be treated like any other little tike running around. His diagnosis came when he was twelve. He still didn’t speak a word, and he had figured out that he could cut the masses off his face and leave it partially smooth, with a scar. Well, the county doctor finally came around to check out the boy, his family was still relatively harmless then, the diagnosis didn’t come to much shock that Tommy wasn’t exactly all there. but Luda still insisted that he remain in normal schools. No matter how much they had to bandage his face or how much he got picked on.  Tommy was creative, his drawing littering his room and his seam work out doing even the most skilled of the girls in his class. Its all he wanted to do really, create, and spend time with the animals that lived on the Hewitt farm. <br/>        Thomas was seventeen when the school shut down and he was sent home to stay. He learned to sew and cook with his mama, Luda Mae, and his papa Hoyt got him a job at the meat processing plant where he did alright. He didn’t have to talk to anyone or ask for much help as he prepped the animals. And he worked there for a good ten years before it shut down for good. By then the town had basically died away, Hoyt had taken up the torch as the towns soul sheriff and introduced them all to a new way of living. At first the family had been reluctant to eat the flesh of other humans, Luda Mae just knowing that no good would come from any of it. but Thomas didn’t see the problem if Hoyt said it was okay and it was necessary to protect his family then he would do it. <br/>        Until you came along. <br/>        you had been the first new blood they had seen in a while, coming into the town with a group of your friends looking for adventure. None of you knew how you had gotten to the small Texas town specifically but you where there your car needed gas, and the hot Texas air had you feeling awful sick. You pulled up to the old run-down gas station, you and your friends piling out of the car and into the small store. The elderly woman behind the counter eyed you slowly. The gas station was a mess, dark and dingy. Different antique decorations and nick knacks hung around. There was a counter of meat that looked. Unsanitary to say the least. The smell was enough to make your stomach turn and you where just happy that it was cooler in there than outside. You turned to face the woman at the counter as your friend spoke up. <br/>        “heya miss!” the leader of your small friend group, Carson, chirped “we just need a couple gallons to get us to the next stop, ah…however far that is” the woman eyed him calmly. “you’ll need about ten.” She grunted, watching you poke at one of the hanging decorations she had up for sale, “should get you out. If your car can handle it” she huffed as she rung up the amount. Carson’s brow furrowed at her attitude before he nodded quietly and took out his wallet. your other two passengers bringing over some snacks they had found that seemed. Interesting. you paid and left the station, filling up your car as an anxious air hung over everyone. Next thing you know you where speeding out of the station and onto the open road. <br/>        “that place was fuckin creepy” grumbled Skyler, Carson’s girlfriend.  You nodded quietly “d’ya see that meat? It was practically rotting in its case!” she huffed as she sat back in her seat “this is a shifty town. Middle of no where and nothing except a gas station of rotting meat, gross” she grumbled. Skylar wasn’t exactly the most positive person, choosing to complain most of the time than just take the punches. You smiled and shook your head, looking out the window<br/>        “at least we have the gas to get out of here now” you pointed out, your stomach was still turning and you where sweating like a hog set for slaughter. But you didn’t mind much, everyone was hot in the busted old van. As you drove calmly you noticed the large fields full of cows and other animals, abandoned houses, and a large industrial building that had gone to ruins. You where just finishing counting your third herd of cattle when you suddenly heard a loud bang and the car began to shake. Jumping, you looked over to Carson who had been driving. “Carson! You squeaked as he yanked the wheel to maintain the control over the car. “I’ve got it! I’ve got it!” he shouted as he eased the car into a stop. You all piled out to look at what had happened. <br/>        “fuckin aye” grumbled the final of the van’s inhabitants, Mitch, “we blew a tire!” he snapped. Mitch was abit of an asshole. You sighed “calm down mitch, we have a spare for a reason we’ll just- “you were cut off then by the sound of a slow and distorted police siren pulling up behind you. Looking over you saw an older man step out of his car.<br/>        “everything alright?” the old man shouted, his southern accent deep and aggressive. You went silent as you saw him. “y-yeah! We’re alright. Just blew a tire” Carson chuckled as he rubbed his neck. The old man blinked, adjusting on his feet before he spit onto the ground. “too hot to be out here waiting to fix that hunk a junk” he snarled, “come with me. got a mechanic back at the station. He’ll help y'all out.” He snapped. Your group starred at him before quietly glancing at each other. Carson blinked before speaking “o-okay” he nodded. Your eyes winded and you glanced at him. “alright,” Hoyt said, his voice a growl. “load up into my car. Ill call the tow” he spit onto the ground again before going to radio into the station. Your small group turned to each other to gather a few things. <br/>        “what the fuck Carson!” you hissed as you slapped his arm. “the first crazy looking cop that comes along and you just agree to go with him!” Skylar growled from behind him. Carson waved you both down “its fine its fine!” he said quickly “I didn’t know what else to do! He looked like he would have shot me if I said no!” he explained quickly. “we’ll just go up there, get the car fixed, and then we’ll be on our way. it’ll be like thirty minutes tops!” he smiled and nodded. This didn’t sate your concerns any more, nore did it help the head ache that was starting to form. You rubbed the bridge of your nose before nodding “fine” you huffed angrily. You all gather up a few of your belongings and gathered into the police car. <br/>        the ride was awkward and quiet. The sheriff didn’t talk any as you drove. Things started to feel off as you pulled up to what was very obviously not a sheriffs department. The house was large and old, Victorian styled and decayed. The air in the car shifted as Carson growled. “where the hell are we!?” he snapped as the car pulled to a park, mitch started to shout angrily then too. Both of the boys shouting as the sheriff took a deep breath. “hey! I'm asking you a-!” Carson was cut off as the sheriff suddenly pulled his pistol and put it directly to his nose. <br/>         “I suggest you shut your fucking mouth right now son” the sheriff growled lowly. Carson blinked, his mouth immediately closings as he went silent. All you and the others could do is stare as the sheriff smirked. “there we go” the old man hissed before suddenly slamming his hand onto the cars horn. He honked the horn loudly, “w-what are you doing!?” Skylar shouted worriedly. the sheriff's quickly looked at her “shut your pretty little mouth!” he snapped aggressively. You could see easily from where you sat, the large wooden door opened and a large muscular figure walked out followed by a smaller woman. You where shaking at this point, the large figure approaching the car as the sheriff laughed. “there yah are Tommy!” he snapped as he turned and got out of the car. “I brought dinner mama!” he called, waving his gun in the air. He walked around to the other side of the car before he threw open the door, pointing the gun at arson's head again. “get out city boy” he hissed deeply. Carson nodded and stepped out of the car. “h-hey!” Mitch snapped as he went to get out, before the door was suddenly slammed back into his face and his nose made a sickening crunch. He fell back into the car in surprise. The large man from before was in full view now. <br/>        he was tall, easily 6’5 and at least 300 pounds. He snarled angrily as he snatched up Mitch. His silver blue eyes turned to you and Skylar then. Skylar was shaking and you felt like you might pass out then and there. he starred at you quietly, softly cocking his head be the sheriff suddenly shoved him. “come on now boy!” he snarled “take that pig on out to the shed!” he snapped. The taller man dipped his head and let out a short grumbling growl before he once again scooped up mtich’s body and carried him off. You trembled as the woman opened the door behind Skylar, causing both of you to fall back out of the car. You squeaked as you hit the ground. “h-hey!” Skylar whimphered worriedly as she was yanked up by the older woman. <br/>        “come on now.” the woman hissed to you and Skylar, “lets get you both inside and all fixed up” she grumbled. It took you just a moment then to realize that it was the woman from the gas station. “w-what are you doing!” you shouted shakily “why aren’t you helping us!” you cried as you where yanked up. The woman didn’t respond as she shoved you both towards the house. This was all too much for you, your head felt faint and you where on fire. The sweat that dripped down your body made you shiver though you where burning up. And as you reached the stairs one final shove was all it took to make you fall, and fade into darkness. As you fainted you could hear Skylar and the woman yelling. “hey!! Get up!” Skylar shouted as the woman cussed. There was a short animalistic yell before a gunshot rang out and your hearing faded away with you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. bead and breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hospitality? you don't know. just don't ask questions and be REAL agreeable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        what. A. HORRIBLE. Dream. You where thankful to finally wake up in your warm bed back at home. You don’t know exactly what brought on such a strange dream but you didn’t really care. You where back home, you where safe. Or at least you thought you were. Opening your eyes, you immediately noticed something was off. You were wrapped in an old fraying quilt and you had a damp rag over your forehead. The room around you was dark and shabbily built. The wood paneling and holes in the walls exposed. Taxidermized animals where hung up all around, and the old wardrobe by the door creaked ominously. on a small table next to your head sat a lamp and a well-worn old book. You pushed yourself up to sit quickly, your breathing quickening as you realized how unfamiliar the room really was. As you tried to catch your bearings the door creaked open loudly, and in walked the large man from before. He was holding a bowl of something that you presumed was water, because of the rag hanging off the side. You starred at the man as he turned and made eye contact with you. It was a full moment of silence before either of you did anything. You pressed yourself back against the wall as he moved forward and closed the door behind him. He approached the bed as you breathed heavily and looked around for any way of escape. Your rag had fallen off into your lap moments ago. He set the bowl and rag down on the table with a thud. <br/>        he reached over slowly, his large hands dirty and wrapped in Band-Aids and bandages. he snatched up the rag before he turned back to the dish, he dropped the soiled rag next to it and picked up the clean one. “w-what are you doing!?” you stuttered quickly as the man turned back to you. He didn’t respond, simply leaning forward and touching the rag to your forehead. He starred you down with his intense blue eyes. As you got a closer look at him more questions where raised than where answered. his skin was tan and dirty, his dark hair falling down into his face like a greasy mop. Really the only aspects of his face you could see where those eyes…as the rest of his face was partially hidden under a dark mask of…. leather. You shook as he slowly whipped down your face with the cool cloth. You had to admit the cool of the water was nice against the heat of the room and the air around you. But the circumstances in which you had found yourself made the enjoyment of the water…. less. <br/>        “what are you going to do to me?” you stuttered, to no reply. He simply took his hand away and stood up, gathering the rags and the bowl into one before he turned to leave. “h-hey!” you shouted “you can’t just leave! Why am I here?! Where is here!?” it was like talking to a brick wall really, he didn’t reply as he approached the door. The door suddenly swung open, surprising the both of you and sending the bowl and rags clattering to the floor. He looked and starred at the puddle of water and glass on the ground before slowly turning and looking at the person who had so rudely opened the door on him.<br/>        “that lil bitch awake yet?” none other than the sheriff growled, he peeked around the large frame of the man before him. “ah. There! she’s up!” he let out a short laugh as he went toward you. The man in front of him quickly shoved his arm out to stop him. The sheriff turned and looked at him shortly “the fuck is you doing Thomas?” he snapped aggressively. Thomas eyed him silently before taking his arm back, he brought his hands up and pointed at you before touching his forehead like he was feeling for a fever. The sheriff snorted angrily “what? She sick? All the more reason to just do her in!” he growled. Thomas shook his head roughly, letting out an aggressive growl. He brough his hands back and clenched his fist before shaking his head again. The sheriff shook his head “you and your pickiness. It aint gonna make the meat that bad, just let me- “the sheriff was once again cut off as the woman from before called down “boys! Dinner!”. Thomas’ head jolted and he looked out of the room and towards were the stairs where. The sheriff grumbled lowly. “fine.” he huffed “she gets to stay another day. but you better get her better quick. She looks like good meat.” Sheriff growled, turning and walking out of the room. You heard a loud whimpering cry from the darkness as he left. Thomas looked back at you silently before he crouched, picking up the broken glass and the rags, before he calmly left the room. The door closing with a sinister click. <br/>        you couldn’t have been left in there for more than an hour, but it felt like days. You had gotten up out of the bed and started to look for a way out, but the room had no windows and the door was locked up tight. You where full of questions, and you were looking for answers. Where were your friends, why where you still alive…and what where they planning for your ‘meat’? You began to explore the room. Opening up the wardrobe quietly, you saw multiple different types of clothes; ranging from button ups, to aprons, to…. dresses. you weren’t going to ask anyone about that at the moment, so you closed the wardrobe and left it be. The bedside table had a drawer that you opened, revealing a small box which had a silver bracelet in it and a few old drawings and trinkets made by what seemed to be a child. You looked at them curiously before placing them back where they belonged. You had begun to get the idea that this was Thomas’ room based off the things you found, the drawings and trinkets reminding you of that strange mask he wore. You had finally gotten to the book. Quietly picking it up the paper under your fingers was rough, you flicked it open and started to thumb through the pages. It looked to be a diary, written in scraggly blocky letters. The diary solidified your suspicions. In big letters at the front was written ‘THOMAS B. HEWITT’. You quietly touched the old worn pages before reading some of the notes, they were difficult to read but you managed to decipher them <br/>        ‘worked…at…meat house. Today.’ The first page read ‘they…shut down…yelled at me…called me…the name.’ you cocked your head; it was difficult to figure out what he meant. What name? what meat house? It didn’t matter. You gently put the book down on the table, for someone who didn’t…couldn’t? speak, he sure wrote allot. You where going to re-examine the door when it suddenly opened. Squeaking, you stepped back. Thomas stood in the doorway, holding a tray. He blinked as he noticed you by the door. The two of you starred at each other, he was blocking the door so you just quietly backed up to the bed and sat down. it was your only real option as he starred you down.  he moved towards you then, every movement he made seemed aggressive and overpowering. He pushed the tray out towards you, a bowl and a cup sat on it. in the cup was as sickly colored stew with a chunk of…. meat…in it. the cup seemed to just have some tea.  You looked from the tray to him before quietly shaking your head. <br/>        “a…ah no thank you” you said gently as you politely pushed the tray back, you where attempting to be as appreciative and ‘normal’ as you could in this situation. He obviously didn’t respond well to anger and you were praying your feminine charm would help you out abit here. He grumbled and shoved the tray towards you abit harder. “uh, no” you replied, your voice abit sterner now, “no thank you. I don’t want…that.” You spoke. He blinked down at you before silently dropping the tray and the cup on the bed, liquid splashing out of its containers. He turned and walked out of the room with a low grumble. You sat there, flabbergasted to say the least. That large, monster of a man, had brought you…something that could be considered food, and tea. He had attempted to feed you. You hoped that your friends had gotten the Same…hospitality? <br/>        speaking of which, where were your friends? You hadn’t heard or seen them sense waking up and the last thing you had seen of them then was Carson with a gun to his face, Mitch being knocked out, and Skylar being pushed into the house like an animal. You pulled your knees to your chest as your mind was flooded with all the ideas of what could have happened to them. Knowing what you knew of this family…. you could only hope they where okay.  <br/>        you where only stuck in your thoughts for a couple of minutes before Thomas returned, the door slinging open and hitting the wall aggressively as he stomped over. He shoved something in his hands towards you now, and to your surprise he held…a muffin. A perfect, blueberry muffin. You blinked in surprise; normal food was quiet the site after what he had offered you earlier. He pushed it towards you again and you nodded quickly, taking the muffin. You picked off a piece and took a bite of it, smiling as it tasted completely normal and correct. You did have to admit then, you where hungry. You started to eat, glancing up at Thomas who nodded gruffly. He picked up the tray, before sitting on the floor Infront of you and eating what you had refused to eat before. <br/>        the door behind him sat open, and you could only pray that the sounds you heard outside weren’t what you believed they were.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. a family dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*GORE WARNING* <br/>depictions of cannibalism and general body dismemberment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        You had finished your meal. Now you and Thomas where just quietly, and awkwardly sitting together. You weren’t surprised at the awkwardness; he did well knock out your friends and then…do whatever to them. You quietly starred down at your lap before glancing up at Thomas. He was absentmindedly starring at his hands, his fingers twitching and moving softly as he sat. “uh,” you started softly, causing him to jump to attention and stare at you. “w... where am I?” you asked softly. <br/>        Thomas starred at you quietly, lifting his large, dirty hands up and making a cone with them, as if to represent a house, before dropping them down low and flat. You blinked at him quietly before realizing finally “a basement!?” you squeaked in surprise “I’m in a basement??” <br/>Thomas nodded quickly as you got his point, “a..and this is your room?” you asked as you pointed at the bed, Thomas nodded again, his lips twitching up from under his mask. You starred at him quietly before nodding slowly, “...another question...where...where are my friends?” you asked nervously. <br/>        Thomas starred at you silently before he pushed himself to stand in one strong and overpowering motion. You squeaked and pressed back against the wall as he stood. Thomas turned and started to leave again; you couldn’t just let him leave though! You needed answers! “hey!” you called quickly “Thomas! Don’t just leave!” Thomas jumped and froze in surprise, peeking back at you through greasy hair. He seemed shocked that you had said his name, he blinked at you quietly before he nodded some and turned to look at you full on.  “thank you.” You huffed simply before sighing “where are my friends Thomas?” you grumbled as you crossed your arms. Thomas starred at you, rocking on his feet quietly as he nervously glanced back into the darkness outside of the room. You looked at him quietly before slowly moving to the edge of the bed. “are…. are they okay Thomas? Did…did they get away?” you ask, your voice cracking softly as the fear finally began to overtake you. <br/>        Thomas starred at you quietly, lifting his hands softly. He shook his head as he waved them gently. You starred, trembling as you watched his rudimentary sign. “t-they’re dead…” you mumbled shortly, falling back onto you heals. The larger man Infront of you rocked on his feet some before he stepped closer to you. His approach caught your attention and you looked up at him quickly. He starred at you before calmly reaching out and taking your hand. This was surprising, but he touches was delicate and his rough hands easily encompassed yours. He guided you up off the bed slowly before leading you out into the darkness. You blinked and couldn’t help but find yourself pressing against him as you walked through the damp basement. Small bits of light shone through from cracks in the ceiling and gentle burning candles. But despite the lighting you could see horrors that you hadn’t even expected. Large tables and counters, pieces of equipment and tools hanging around, chains hanging from the ceilings and walls. The smell of decay and old blood filled the room and as you walked farther from the bedroom you finally saw it. large slabs of meat hung up from the ceiling with hooks. They where disfigured and dripping with fresh blood still, the cuts on them ranged from soft and skilled to violent and aggressive. <br/>        You starred at the large fleshy slabs as Thomas stood beside you quietly. As your eyes began to adjust to the light you finally realized what it was, and your body began to shake and tremble. Carson. Carson was hung up from the ceiling by large metal hooks. His head was nothing but mush and his body was absolutely destroyed. You stepped back onto the wet tile behind you. Thomas looked back at you, his silver blue eyes glinting a bit as he saw the terror on your face. “C-Carson…” you stuttered as you teared up. You and Carson weren’t necessarily close but…he was still your friend. “w-what did you do to him!?” you yelled suddenly, your voice breaking into a sob. Thomas’ eyes widened quickly before they narrowed and he glared at you, stepping back quickly in surprise. You noticed that angry glint in his eyes now and covered your mouth, shaking your head. “I’m sorry.” you sobbed weakly “I’m sorry…but…but he didn’t deserve this” you whimpered as you crouched down where you stood. <br/>        Thomas blinked at you quietly, rocking heavily on his feet before he crouched down to you. He gently reached out and took hold of your shirt side, tugging it to get your attention. You sniffed and looked up at him shakily. your body was telling you to run, but you were shut down, your brain telling you to keep calm and just try to get out of there. he tugged you up so you would stand. Taking hold of your arm he led you past Carson’s body and towards the stairs. He let out a short grunt at you before leading you up.<br/>        “tommy? That you baby?” you heard the woman from before call. Thomas letting out a short grunt in reply. “alright then. Come in here and help your mama” she hummed. Thomas looked back at you before nodding simply and leading you to the kitchen. The older woman was calmly working at the stove. She turned and jumped a bit as she saw you next to Thomas. She starred silently, ladle in hand, “now what’s this” she spoke lowly. Thomas just rocked on his feet and nudged you a bit, but you didn’t know what to say. You where quiet as the woman watched you. “what? You want her to see her friends? Want her to help in the kitchen?” she sighed gruffly “fine. alright. You come over here now city girl. Thomas, you go fetch the others” she rolled her eyes and returned to her soup. <br/>        you looked up at Thomas quietly, he just nodded obediently. Nudging you towards his elderly mother he turned and walked from the room. You stood in the center of the old decrepit kitchen now, glancing around at the antique furniture and cabinets, the peeling wallpaper and the dirty windows. You where quickly knocked out of your curious trance as the woman growled. “I said git over here and help!” she snapped at you, causing you to nod and rush over. “now you stand here and stir this pot. I gatta get some meat”. You nodded quietly in reply, keeping your head down as you stirred whatever was in the pot. The old woman returned after a moment, holding a small package of wrapped butcher’s paper.  “you can call me Luda mae.” She grunted “I didn’t ask your name I don’t want to know. You keep stirring that and I’ll cut the meat” she stated simply. You gulped; this woman did not like you. Calmly stirring the soupy liquid in the pot, you heard the return of Thomas’ loud footsteps. Glancing over you saw them, Skylar and mitch. <br/>        your friends where worse for wear to say. Mitch’s nose busted and twisted to an angle; Skylar was trembling as she starred forward. Her clothes where covered in mud and torn up but she was otherwise uninjured. “g-guys!” you said quickly as you turned to move towards them, but Luda mae cut you off. “the soup!” she snarled, jolting you and making you return back to your place at the stove. You glanced at your friends and swallowed shakily as Thomas sat them down at the table. Luda mae chopped up the meat into thin slices before calmly placing them into a skillet to fry. You watched her quietly before you where booted away from the stove. “go sit down now.” The older woman hissed, you nodded and quickly rushed to the table. Taking Skylar’s hand as you sat down. <br/>        “Skylar. Skylar are you okay?” you asked shakily, gripping her hands tightly. Skylar looked at you as she shook quietly “y... your alive” she mumbled before sniffing and leaning into your hands. Mitch was silent as he starred forward, both of them where completely out of it…you couldn’t blame them. You kissed Skylar’s head shakily “it’s okay…it’s okay...” you sniffled softly. Thomas starred at the three of you quietly as Luda mae brought over plates, sitting them rough on the table. <br/>        “eat up.” She grumbled before sitting down roughly. You eyed the food suspiciously, but your friends didn’t even hesitate to reach over and start picking at the meat and drinking their offered bowls of soup. Your eyes widened as you watched them. Either they didn’t know what they where eating or…or they where really just gone. You starred at them with wide eyes, Thomas looming behind you eerily. You glanced back at him as you shook softly, only to be met by his cold silver eyes….</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>